Сказка о СолнечномРыцаре и ПрекраснойПуэрториканке
by tinka1976
Summary: Романтическая история в жанре сказки, рассказанной на ночь.


**Сказка о Солнечном Рыцаре и Прекрасной Пуэрториканке.**

_- Дедушка! – звонкий голос маленькой Афродиты разнесся по всему дворцу._

_Старый Купидон с кряхтением поднялся из своего удобного кресла и, шаркая, направился в детскую, прихватив стопку книжек – судя по бодрости голоса, спать эта непоседа захочет еще нескоро._

_- Ну-с, с чего начнем? – книжки веером рассыпались по одеялу, повинуясь небрежному жесту проказницы. Купидон устало опустился в кресло возле кроватки маленькой шалуньи, ожидая, пока она сделает выбор и какая-то из книжек спланирует прямо ему в руки._

_- Ромео и Джульетта, Тристан и Изольда… - книжки послушно открывались и торопливо перелистывали страницы, пытаясь выбрать картинку покрасивее, но девочка лишь морщила носик. – Дедушка, - капризно сдвинув бровки и оттопырив нижнюю губу, сказала наконец Афродита. – Неужели ты не знаешь никакой истории поновее? _

_- Что ж, - вздохнул Купидон, видя лукавые огоньки в глазах внучки. – Найдется и поновее, - удобно откидываясь в кресле, задумчиво протянул он, мысленно перебирая всевозможные истории из своего богатого жизненного опыта. – Пожалуй, я расскажу тебе сказку про Солнечного Рыцаря и Прекрасную Пуэрториканку._

_..._

Не так уж и давно жили-были на белом свете Солнечный Рыцарь и Прекрасная Пуэрториканка. Впервые их пути пересеклись в маленьком кафе среди огромного города Нью-Йорка. Они даже не заметили друг друга, сидя за разными столиками в разных углах зала, но старый Купидон, уткнувшийся в газету, встрепенулся, заметив, что музыка вдруг стала чуть громче и мелодичнее, краски – чуть ярче и насыщеннее, шутки – смешнее, а улыбки – искреннее. Верный признак того, что неподалеку находятся двое, чьи сердца неминуемо должны соединиться. Никто из людей не заметил этих перемен, но Купидон был хоть и стар, но чутье еще не растерял, а потому, быстро оглядев кафе, заметил и его, и ее. Пара ему понравилась…

...

_- Он был красивый? – внезапно перебила его зачарованно слушающая Афродита._

_- Ну, это вам, женщинам, виднее, - хмыкнул Купидон. – Помнится, у него были рыжие волосы, - Афродита хихикнула, прикрыв ладошкой рот, – и синие глаза…_

_- А она? – снова перебила его непоседа. – Она была красивая?_

_- О, да, - мечтательно протянул Купидон, - темные вьющиеся волосы, красиво очерченные губы, прелестные темные глаза… Она была прекрасна, - он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая._

_- Ты выстрелил, они поженились и жили долго и счастливо? – скучающим тоном, скороговоркой спросила Афродита._

_- Кхм, - смущенно почесал в затылке Купидон. – Не совсем…_

_..._

Но вот незадача – Купидон зашел это кафе просто передохнуть, его лук не был заряжен, и, прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, Солнечный Рыцарь, получив срочный вызов, торопливо покинул кафе вместе с такими же странствующими рыцарями, в компании которых он отдыхал, даже не взглянув в сторону столика, за которым сидела Прекрасная Пуэрториканка. Она тоже его не увидела, но с его уходом коктейль вдруг стал горчить, в горле запершило от сигаретного дыма, а ее спутник, всего секунду назад казавшийся ей весьма обаятельным, вдруг превратился в скучного и тупого болвана. Конечно, она не поняла, что случилось, но ей вдруг отчаянно захотелось домой, к солнцу. Она торопливо попрощалась, извинившись и сославшись на недомогание, вышла на улицу и вызвала такси. Купидону ничего не оставалось, кроме как проводить ее печальным взглядом.

...

В следующий раз их пути пересеклись далеко от Нью-Йорка, на солнечном и жарком побережье Флориды. Купидон увидел женщину, едущую в полицейской машине, моментально узнал ее и радостно потер руки – всего через пару кварталов ее путь должен пересечься с Солнечным Рыцарем. Купидон взял свой лук наизготовку, но тут машину Прекрасной Пуэрториканки остановили и направили в объезд, поскольку здание, в котором находился Солнечный Рыцарь, было заминировано.

Так она и не увидела, как он вышел из этого здания, не пряча белозубой улыбки и снимая на ходу шлем защитного костюма, как его хлопали по плечам коллеги, удивляясь его дерзости и удачливости… Как он окинул улицу взглядом, будто ожидая увидеть кого-то особенного, и как угасла его улыбка, когда он увидел лишь толпы любопытных людей за заграждениями, и почему-то не радовали уже ни похвалы, ни благодарности, ни сознание выполненного долга…

Купидон снова тяжко вздохнул и убрал свой лук до тех времен, когда их пути пересекутся снова.

...

В третий раз он увидел Солнечного Рыцаря и возликовал – тот прямым ходом направлялся к дому, где находилась Прекрасная Пуэрториканка. На всякий случай Купидон подозрительно осмотрел дорогу – нет ли каких заграждений. Никаких препятствий не было, путь был свободен и чист. Купидон тщательно отобрал стрелу, уже видя, как почему-то заволновалась Прекрасная Пуэрториканка, когда его машина подъехала к дому, как она торопливо поправила волосы и мимоходом глянула в зеркало, как будто уже готовясь встречать гостя, хотя он лишь ступил на дорожку, ведущую к дому.

Неторопливо прицелившись, Купидон отправил стрелу в короткий полет, и та достигла цели, пронзив сердце Солнечного Рыцаря в тот самый миг, когда он коснулся кнопки звонка. Дверь открылась. Глаза Солнечного Рыцаря и Прекрасной Пуэрториканки встретились. Купидон довольно улыбнулся себе в усы, радуясь тому, какая замечательная получилась пара. Они стояли и молча глядели друг на друга, но их взгляды все сказали за них. Купидон уже собирался развернуться и отправиться домой, когда в дверях вдруг появился еще один мужчина, и Купидону вдруг отчего-то стало нехорошо.

- Ты что, язык проглотил, братишка? – весело сказал мужчина. – Позволь тебе представить мою невесту…

...

_- Что?! – завопила Афродита, подпрыгивая на кровати. Книжки посыпались на пол._

_- Н-да, - горестно усмехнулся Купидон, пожимая плечами._

_- Как ты мог, дедушка! – кипятилась Афродита. – Самая классическая ошибка, ты сам мне столько раз твердил!!_

_- Ну… - Купидон смущенно отвел взгляд. _

_- Дальше про войну можешь не рассказывать, - поджала губки Афродита._

_- Про какую войну? – опешил Купидон._

_- Они не пошли друг на друга войной? – изумилась Афродита, и книжки снова торопливо зашелестели страницами, повинуясь неосознанному желанию девочки и подбирая примеры._

_- Ну, ты же просила историю поновее, - лукаво усмехнулся в усы Купидон. – Времена изменились…_

_- Времена никогда не меняются, - тоном тысячелетней мудрой пифии изрекла Афродита. – Меняются люди._

_- Может быть, ты и права, - со вздохом кивнул Купидон. – Так что, рассказывать дальше?_

_- Рассказывай, - царственно позволила Афродита, уютно устраиваясь в кроватке._

_..._

Итак, она оказалась обручена с его братом, и Солнечный Рыцарь, стиснув зубы, обломил древко стрелы. Извлечь наконечник, застрявший в сердце, ему было не по силам, и все, что он мог – это ничем не выдать своих чувств, стараясь не встречаться более взглядом с невестой брата.

...

_- Он умер от тоски по ней? – уже скривив подковкой губы, спросила Афродита._

_- Нет, - вздохнул Купидон. – Он не умер. Хотя иногда ему этого и хотелось._

_- Он уехал в далекую-далекую страну и никогда больше ее не видел, - задумчиво проговорила Афродита, и книжки шелестом страниц подтвердили ее слова._

_- Нет, - улыбнулся в усы Купидон. – Он остался в том же городе, что и она. И даже старался не увиливать от встреч с братом, его женой и вскоре появившимся на свет племянником._

_- А он мне нравится, - обнимая подушку, проговорила Афродита. – И что было дальше?_

_..._

Что ж, Солнечный Рыцарь не умер, он остался в том же городе, что и Прекрасная Пуэрториканка. Заезжал к брату, играл с племянником, даже старательно улыбался, чтобы никто не заподозрил, как сильно кровоточит его сердце, а главное, не догадался, почему. Купидону было невыносимо видеть все это и сознавать, что именно он во всем виноват, так что несколько лет он вообще старался не глядеть в сторону этой пары, решив просто забыть об этой катастрофической неудаче.

Но вот, какое-то время спустя, его словно ударило током, и, взглянув на Солнечного Рыцаря и Прекрасную Пуэрториканку, Купидон вдруг обнаружил, что мир вокруг них снова оживает и искрится всеми красками. Прислушавшись, он возликовал – брат Солнечного Рыцаря погиб, Прекрасная Пуэрториканка снова была свободна. Купидон обрадованно вскинул лук и тут же опустил его. Если бы Солнечный Рыцарь выдернул стрелу целиком, то за эти годы его сердце уже зажило бы. Тогда можно было бы попробовать еще раз, теперь уже наверняка. Но наконечник той неудачно пущенной стрелы по-прежнему терзал его сердце, не позволяя Купидону произвести новый выстрел из страха вовсе убить Рыцаря, а вскоре Купидон с ужасом понял, что эта боль не позволит им быть вместе. Прекрасная Пуэрториканка в глазах Солнечного Рыцаря все еще оставалась женой брата из-за этого проклятого обломка, застрявшего в его груди.

...

_Купидон умолк и уставился в угол._

_- Какая грустная история… - всхлипнула Афродита, шмыгая носом. – И ты ничего-ничего не смог сделать?_

_..._

Пути Солнечного Рыцаря и Прекрасной Пуэрториканки пересекались еще не раз. Они видели друг друга то чаще, то реже, жили то в одном городе, то в разных странах, он женился и потерял жену, ее муж оказался отнюдь не мертвым и умер взаправду… Много всего произошло. Не менялось лишь одно – они так и не были вместе. Притяжение между ними так возросло, что его начали чувствовать и все окружающие люди, особенно в моменты их встреч. Словно и солнце начинало светить ярче, и ветерок дул так ласково, будто обнимая, и птицы наперебой торопились пропеть им самые нежные и красивые мелодии… Все было бесполезно. И Купидон, сперва исподтишка частенько кидавший взгляд в сторону этой пары, теперь все чаще просто отворачивался, недовольно бурча что-то себе под нос. «Да осталось ли вообще у него сердце?» - гневно спрашивал он сам себя. – «Или вытекло все за эти годы кровавыми слезами?»

...

_- Ты сам виноват, - сердито буркнула Афродита._

_- Да, виноват, - устало потер лоб Купидон. – Но теперь уж ничего не поделаешь…_

_- Значит, этим все и закончится? – печально спросила девочка, видя, что дед поднялся с кресла и начал собирать раскиданные вокруг кровати книги._

_- Я не знаю, - присаживаясь на край кровати и гладя внучку по голове, задумчиво проговорил Купидон. – Их пути еще пересекутся. Снова и снова. И, может быть, однажды произойдет маленькое такое чудо, обычное и незаметное. И тогда Солнечный Рыцарь и Прекрасная Пуэрториканка вдруг взглянут друг на друга так, будто они встретились сегодня впервые, и никогда и ничто не разделяло их, и его сердце вдруг перестанет болеть и он сможет наконец-то без опаски и сожалений утонуть в ее глазах…_

_Афродита мечтательно улыбнулась, прижимаясь щекой к подушке, сонно моргнула раз, другой. Купидон ласково поцеловал уснувшую внучку и поднялся с кровати. Конечно, нечестно вот так заставлять ребенка исправлять допущенные тобой ошибки. Но сам он это сделать бессилен, он видел слишком много на своем веку, а тут требуется такая искренняя вера в чудеса, которой у него уже нет. Не очень-то ему, конечно, верится, что Афродита сможет совершить невозможное, но все же… Пусть она попытается. Быть может, он и правда просто слишком стар, чтобы верить в чудеса. Но ведь ему тоже хочется, не смотря ни на что, чтобы у этой сказки был счастливый конец…_


End file.
